The present invention relates to a disc for fixing a fibrous material pad, as well as a surface cleaning machine equipped with said device.
More particularly, but not exclusively, the invention applies to fixing a reciprocating support or rotary cleaning disc made from a fibrous material in a surface cleaning machine. Up to now, for this, a large number of synthetic material points or barbs have been used distributed over a support, having a shape corresponding to that of the cleaning disc, in various slanted positions with respect to said support. This solution is not entirely satisfactory. In fact, it is not easy to cause the barbs to penetrate into the fibrous material because of their great flexibility and once they have penetrated in the fibrous material they do not provide absolutely efficient fixing of the cleaning disc and this latter, when operating, i.e. rotating at high speed, risks coming off the support. Furthermore, the progressive clogging up of the disc, after a more or less extended use, generally makes the penetration of the barbs into the fibrous material even more difficult, when said disc is turned over in order to use the clean face.